From Humble Beginnings
by Rubytears101
Summary: That damn mistletoe... WARNINGS: Lemon in later chapters, starts off with teen!America, Yaoi. Main Pairing(s): USUK Other Implied Pairing(s): GerIta, Spamano, PruCan
1. Chapter 1

**Hey bros. I do not own Hetalia. I wanted to do this for a while now, but forgot about it until now. So I wrote it. :I I hope you like. R&R, Enjoy~**

**(England's POV)**

"Hey England!" I heard my younger brother yelling for me. "ENGLAND!" I sighed and set down the rolling pin to go see what the git wanted.

"Yes America?" I asked as I turned the corner to see America lying in a pile of cans. I swear I face-palmed. "What happened America?"

"I tried to reach the sprinkles, but they were to high, so I tried to climb the shelf, but it wasn't sturdy and I fell down." America said, tears forming around his sky blue eyes.

We were visiting France (the frog bastard), for Christmas because America wanted to see his twin brother.

I sighed again, and started picking up the cans. I glanced at America who was trying to pick up the cans and try not to cry at the same time.

So I did what anyone would do. I gave him a hug, and took the cans out of his hands.

After picking up all of the cans, I reached up to grab the sprinkles to find that I couldn't reach the top shelf either.

_ 'Why does that French bastard have to keep the cookie sprinkles on the top shelf?' _I thought to myself before storming off to find the blonde headed prick.

"Oi, Frog-face, come help me reach the sprinkles!" I yelled up the stairs.

*Silence*

_'Ugh, he must have gone out.' _I concluded in my head, before looking around. _'Looks like Canada is gone too.'_

Suddenly I smelled something burning. "My sugar cookies!" I screamed, running for the kitchen.

I somehow managed to save the cookies, and me and America put pink frosting and green sprinkles on them.

The second batch was done, so I asked America to grab more pink frosting out of the top cabinet.

I watched him hop up on the counter, before turning back to my cookies. I heard a loud crash right behind me and whipped around to see America sitting on the floor.

The first thing I noticed was that his sitting position was weird for someone who just fell, the back of his calves touching the sides of his thighs.

The second thing I noticed was that he was covered in pink frosting. His eyes had tears in the corner, no doubt because the fall hurt.

"I'm sorry England!" He said, hanging his head low. "I'm such a klutz…" He mumbled to himself.

"It's all right America…" I started before I was interrupted.

"No it's not! Why don't you get angry at me? Why don't you hit me?" He yelled, hot tears streaming down his face.

When I didn't answer, he got up and ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

France just had to walk in the door right at that moment too. "Mon Dieu! What a mess!" He exclaimed.

Canada ran toward the sink, grabbing a washcloth and started cleaning up the mess, slipping on frosting once or twice.

"What happened Angleterre?" The blonde Frenchman asked. I glared at him before running upstairs to comfort America.

"America?" I asked softly as I opened the door. I heard the muffled 'Go away', but ignored it.

I went and sat next to him on the window sill, his face buried in a white pillow. The moonlight was shining down on us.

"Hey, America, nobody is perfect…" I started before stopping. "Did I ever tell you the story about the oysters?"

America shook his head.

"Well, there where thousands of oysters laying on the ocean floor. All of them exactly the same. Then one day, God saw an oyster and said 'Hmm… I think I'm going to make this one different'. And he put a little sand in that oysters mouth." I said. "Do you know what happened next?"

He shook his head again.

"In a few short months, that sand turned into a pearl." I answered. "The point is, you're not like anybody else. Inside you…" I poked his chest. "… is a pearl."

Next thing I know I'm being hugged. "Thank you England." The mumbled words came from his chest.

He looked up from my chest and his face turned into a living tomato. _'Aww, He is_ _blushing.' _I thought.

Until I looked up. There, above our heads, was a mistletoe. I looked at America, who's eyes were wide, and his mouth slightly open.

"It's only tradition right?" He said, before getting up on his knees to match my height. Before I could answer, or even move away, America placed his lips over my own.

**This shall continue, NOT A ONE-SHOT! :) You like? *Total USUK fangirl over here!***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey USUK fans~! Sorry for the long wait!**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Chapter Warnings: Yaoi, mentions of sexy time.**

**(General POV)**

America tapped the table impatiently, waiting for his turn to speak at the conference. He had a huge announcement to tell every single country in the room.

When it was his turn to speak and stood and cleared his throat, a look of determination crossing his face. "I'm throwing a Christmas party this year~!"

Everyone stayed silent for about a minute before erupting in cheer. America had always thrown the best parties.

America grinned. "Everyone is invited!" He continued, the cheering growing louder.

* * *

**(America's POV)**

* * *

I waited at the door to greet the last guest of the evening. He hadn't arrived yet, and I was growing impatient.

I finally gave up and stood at the top of the stairs to make yet another announcement.

"May I have your attention?" I said in my naturally loud voice. Everyone got silent almost immediately. "Today I have a challenge for you all!" I winked at the crowd. "Everyone must get laid tonight! There are extra rooms for everyone here, hope you find who you're looking for~!"

Just then, I noticed England leaning against the wall, his piercing green eyes burning a hole in me. I felt my face get hot, and continued with my speech. "G-Good l-luck!" I yelled, running down the stairs.

* * *

**(England's POV)**

* * *

I watched some of the countries go toward the rooms already. Spain and Romano went toward a random room. Then Greece and Japan, then Germany and Italy, then Belarus and Lichtenstein. '…_When did that happen?' _I thought to myself, before seeing Russia throw China over his shoulder. '_Poor China_…'

I felt someone grab me from behind and pull me into a room. I started to swear at my attacker. "Who in the bloody-" I managed to yell before I was blindfolded. Someone with soft lips kissed me. I felt my heart melt. I didn't know who it was, but they had just given me the best kiss of my life.

It lasted for about a minute, before they pulled away. I heard a door shut, and I ripped off my blindfold. My assailant had left.

* * *

**(America's POV)**

* * *

I leaned against a wall, a few hallways away from where I had left England. My fingers brushed my lips, and I heard footsteps. I peeked around the corner to see that Prussian bastard making out with my brother. I was about to say something, but Prussia carried my brother into a room and locked it.

I sighed. '_Today is just not cool at all. I kissed the love of my life, but I couldn't go through with _what _I had planned.' _I ran a hand through my short dark blonde hair. '_Damnit.' _

**Review for update sooner?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi~!**

**I do not own Hetalia**

**Chapter Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff, Tears, and Confessions.**

**(England's point of view)**

I sat on the floor, alone and confused. 'Why would they kiss me and leave?' I wondered. 'Maybe they were embarrassed…' I smiled as a devious plan formed in my head. I headed to the ballroom, seeing the remainder countries who have not yet found 'company' having small conversations.

"Hey Jerk-face!" I heard a voice address me from behind. "Did your 'special friend' leave you?" I turned around to see Sealand staring up at me. My green eyes widened as my brain formed what he said.

"You saw who took me in the other room?" I asked, picking Peter up by his collar, I shoved him up against a wall. "Who was it?" When I didn't get an answer, I slammed him against it again. I felt a hand on my shoulder, when I turned, I saw a frightened boy about my height looking at me with scared blue eyes.

"P-Please p-put him down." The boy said. I looked at Sealand. He had fresh blood running down his face from his nose; the back of his short blonde hair had was matted with already drying blood.

"Oh God…" I muttered to myself, dropping the boy into the arms of the teenager.

"Thanks Ravis…" I heard the younger country murmur. I turned and ran away, down a few hallways before I bumped into someone, pushing us both to the ground by accident.

"Crap. Are you okay England?" I heard a voice ask me softly.

"A-America?" my eyes shot up to meet his concerned blue ones. I wouldn't admit it, but I found myself attracted to him. Our faces were inches apart. My face heated up, after realizing the position we were in.

"England…" He whispered softly. Before I knew it, I was picked up bridal style, being carried to a random bedroom.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked, even though I had a feeling that I already knew. America stayed silent, before throwing me on the bed.

He climbed on after me, causing me to unconsciously back up, my head hitting the headboard. He crawled in between my legs, and laid his soft hand on my face. His face lowered, his lips meeting the skin on my neck. My eyes widened, I wasn't expecting such a forward response.

He pulled back and kissed my lips passionately. I gasped when he ran his tongue on my bottom lip, causing it to enter my mouth. We fought for dominance, but I eventually gave up, and let him take charge.

"America…" I managed to say after we pulled away for air. "Why?" His blue eyes turned sad, and looked down.

"I'm sorry… I always tried to tell you, but you never noticed…" He began before pausing, his eyes looking up to meet mine. "…You remember the mistletoe?" I couldn't find words, so I simply nodded. "Well… after that I r-realized something…" he continued. "It's what caused me to rebel, start a war, and leave you." He looked down, his blue eyes had tears in them, which fell, sliding down his cheeks like a waterfall. "I love you England."

I felt my heart stop. Time itself seemed frozen. I took a minute to think before smiling, lifting America's chin so that our eyes met, and our lips connected.

**Lemons next chapter~! ;D It shall come soon!**


End file.
